galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Tales of New Mykar
A collection of short stories by User:Yuy168 and User:Orangutans99. These stories are about the Mykarians. What a suprise. The Great Migration Everywhere in the supercluster there was a tremor. It was not a noise or a touch or a sight, but like the ringing of blood rushing through your ears. It was as if this feeling had always been there, but it had been ignored until this moment. Those who listened closely might have heard mumbling or whispers in the brief moment they had to listen. None of them would have the slightest Idea of what had happened. In truth it was multiple things. The death of an old world, the birth of Mattias, and the beginning of The Mykarian Crusades. ---- “I can give you power beyond your imagination! Just think, ruling over entire universes with the power of a god!” The Mykarian Emperor shielded his eyes from the boltzmann. Is this really what this multiverse has come to? Everything bowing down to a heathen god? Mattias, is this really what you would want your missionaries to become? He couldn’t finish his thoughts. “Let me give you a taste of this power, mortal being.” Maeve poured his being into the braincase of the Emperor. He gave him knowledge of the multiverse, countless civilizations long gone - the Telleni, the Sii, the Veiled Ones, and even further back, until the intoxicating flow of information and power stopped. The Emperor staggered and lost balance as he tried to processed this information. He could see all around him, even after his eyes burst. He could sense the final thoughts of the burning ship’s crew behind him, but that quickly faded. Drowned out. Gone. The presence of another god took their place, greater than him or Maeve. The Mykarian emperor had one thought. Run. And like that, he was gone. ---- The hole in his spaceship’s hull had been repaired, and the burned corpses of the Mykarians had evidently been cleaned out. He could still see all around him, yet he had no issue with knowing which way was front or which way was behind him. He could hear familiar conversations of his royal guard coming nearer and nearer. He faced the door and began to approach. He was bombarded with new senses, new colors, even the brain patterns of the living beings nearby. He opened the large metal airlock. “Sweet Mattias! He is alive!” The Royal guardsman knelt before their ruler, muttering prayers. “Yes, yes, I am alive, Mattias has gifted me. Do you know what happened, my subjects?” Before the guardsman spoke, the Emperor could tell what he was going to say. His new mind capable of simply simulating the brain of the lesser being. ‘We don’t know, a new multiverse perhaps, your holiness, the interuniversal engines will not respond, and the stars don’t match any of our maps from Obeidon,” “Good good, Mattias is granting us a gift, new worlds to conquer, new species to convert, escaping the great destroyer. This is his test. A Great Crusade - a brilliant conquest - shall begin as of now!" A Day at Court Also known as The Only Sane Mykarian in the Empire. “Marshal Jan? How many soldiers are you adding to the crusade?” The Emperor was raking his claws against the nanodiamond table, leaving tiny scratches in the otherwise perfect surface. “Awakening twenty, producing thirty.” “Trillion, I assume? You’ve really got to step up-” “No, your majesty, quadrillion. I’m following your orders of course,” The Marshal looked away from The Emperor’s four empty eyes. He didn’t like the tingling feeling his unsettling gaze put into his body. He trekked through his memory, thinking whether that feeling of authority was natural to The Emperor or part of his change. “My lord, if you truly can see in all directions, why do you turn to look at us when you are speaking to us?” The Chancellor quipped, popping into their conversation. “It is irrelevant chancellor…” The Emperor’s scratching of the table quickened in pace. Jan was unsure if The Emperor was annoyed or merely doing so out of habit. Jan’s eyes fell upon the Court Chaplain, who was either lost in a holy vision or had forgotten how to focus his eyes. It had seemed to Jan that everyone at court had lost their minds besides him ever since they came to this godforsaken place. Sure enough as soon as he thought this, The Emperor’s head exploded. Jan saw a flash of light and heat on his face before his visor fell over his face and darkened completely. He could still see a blinding light from Emperor Rael's head, and two black shapes flailing inside of the light. Jan raised his sidearm, but his visor darkened completely, leaving him blind. He started to hear cursing and The Emperor's voice, as his visor began to lighten. When his vision returned to him he saw the Chancellor dusting his slightly singed court uniform and the Palace Bishop muttering in common Mykarian. Jan heard a scuffling noise anf nearly fired his wrist-cannon before whipping around to face The Emperor. "It seems that several miniature stars ejected out of my head." The Emperor said. His voice held it's tone of majesty but quivered with confusion and anger. "I think you were shot your holiness." Jan said, trying to retain his dignity as he struggled back onto his feet. "Then where is the damned assassin!" The Emperor teemed with rage, "You should have ben able to prevent this from happenning!" "I think he was atomized Your Majesty." Chancellor Evma said as he was spinning idly in his chair. "Yes of course, I will review my memories and decide what the assassin looked like pre-death..." The Emperor's empty eye sockets wandered towards their Treasurer. Jan followed Emperor Rael's gaze until he realized there was no treasurer. WIP Category:Articles by User:Yuy168 Category:Articles by User:Orangutans99 Category:Mykarian Empire Category:Stories